I've Seen You Before
by Moonwhisper22
Summary: The first time he saw her, she was in his napping spot. How troublesome...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I thought of this randomly when it was freakin' a hundred degrees outside and I was trying not to die. Might update, might not, don't know. Depends on reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, we'd see more of Lee. Because really, who doesn't love Lee? He's hilarious!

* * *

No one understood exactly why she was acting so strange. Ever since the sun rose that morning, she just laid in the grass in the center of the park, her face blank, with one arm suspended in the air as if held up by an invisible puppet string. People walked by her and her eyes didn't stray from the sky, which was a clear blue save a few clouds. Some stopped to wave a hand in front of her face, but other than the occasional blink, she didn't react. Others would pull on a strand of her hair, but she wouldn't move a muscle. One particular blonde boy with bright blue eyes had gotten down on his hands and knees and yelled loudly in her ear. She didn't flinch at all. No one and nothing affected her. By afternoon, someone had called a medical ninja to the peculiar scene. But after examination, the girl was said to be perfectly fine and the medical ninja left. A small crowd of some of the villages younger inhabitants soon formed, and they each tried to understand what was wrong with the girl.

"What do ya think's wrong with her?" The blonde boy asked, poking the girl in the forehead.

"Akamaru, pee on her! See if she moves!" A boy with red markings on his cheeks told the white dog that was sniffing the girl's face.

"I-I don't th-think that w-would work K-Kiba…" A quiet girl stuttered.

"Maybe she's hungry." A boy holding a bag of potato chips suggested.

"Ugh, Chouji, eating isn't the solution to everything." A blonde girl grumbled.

"Maybe she's caught in a genjutsu? Or maybe just sick?" A girl with twin buns in her hair said.

"No. The medic said she was functioning normally." A white-eyed boy answered.

"Who is she anyway?" The blonde boy questioned, looking up. No one knew.

After a while, a lazy boy with a spiky ponytail walked into the park with his hands in his pockets, hoping for some peace after listening to his mother lecture him for most of the morning. But as he approached one of his napping spots, he found a small crowd consisting of a few of the people in his class, as well as two or three he didn't recognize. In the center of their crowd was a girl lying in the grass, right in his spot. The spot where the grass was somewhat softer and had a clear view of the sky while still being in the shade of a nearby tree. He sighed and turned to leave, but then paused and looked back.

The girl had short blonde hair, pulled into two pigtails at the base of her neck. A fan that was about as tall as she was lay folded at her side. She wore a simple long sleeved light purple garment that reached her knees, with a bright red sash around her waist. The unfamiliar girl was absolutely still, as if unaware of the people around her. She held her arm straight up in the air, as if reaching for the sky, except that her hand fell limp at the wrist.

After thinking the situation over for a moment, the boy walked over to the girl, stepping past the gathered crowd. He took the girl's hovering hand and carefully pulled her to her feet, then laid down where she had been and put his hands behind his head. The others watched the girl curiously, some wondering why they hadn't thought of pulling her up in the first place. The young girl simply blinked a few times before picking up the fan that had been at her side and walking off without a word, leaving many puzzled. The lazy boy just mumbled "troublesome…" before gazing up at the clouds and ignoring the crowd, which soon drifted away, asking each other questions about the strange girl.

Not far off, hiding in a tree, sat a boy wearing all black with purple face paint on his face. He smirked and leaned back against the trunk of the tree and waited. Not long after, the girl who had been lying in the grass jumped up into the branches, and he gave a chuckle.

"Man, the people from this village are slow."

* * *

Like I said, I might update, might not… Depends on reviews. So, review? Please? –puppy dog eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, finally up. I would have had it up last week, but I was busy cursing Writers Block to a fiery painful death. Guess it worked. =3 But really, I don't understand how I could get a writer's block on chapter two… I mean, I had the idea and everything!

* * *

Shikamaru grumbled as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. A single day of uninterrupted peace, that's all he asked for. Not being woken up at an ungodly hour by a broom and yelling. Not having to listen to his blonde teammate whine about anything and everything. Not having to deliver countless folders and paperwork forms, a job usually left to the messenger birds. However, that wasn't an option, seeing as the birds were being rounded up after some orange clad idiot decided it'd be just great to "accidentally" let them all go.

What a lousy mission. Running back and forth all day doing a bird's job. He'd be sure to kill Naruto later. Though not being one to continuously voice his opinion about annoying things (other than calling them troublesome), Shikamaru still complained on the inside. And since he was now running around at sunrise delivering messages he didn't care about, he decided he had more than enough reason to complain.

He stopped at the gate to deliver a security briefing report to the guards. Same drill; appear, hand message, disappear, onto the next person. But as he was turning to leave, he noticed three people walk through the gate. Two boys and a girl, all unfamiliar. Well, at least, the two boys were. One wore all black with purple face paint, and was carrying what looked like a mummy on his back. The other was shorter with blood red hair and an oddly shaped gourd on his back.

The third person was a girl, blonde with her hair separated into four pigtails. She wore a light purple garment with elbow length sleeves and had a giant fan strapped to her back. He watched the girl for a minute. Hadn't he seen her somewhere before? She looked familiar… Of course, to Shikamaru, all women were kind of alike. But still, not knowing was starting to bug him.

~Temari's POV~

She recognized the boy the minute she walked through the gate. Same spiky hair, same bored stance. He seemed to be watching her as she walked by, a mildly perplexed expression on his face. He couldn't possibly recognize her after only seeing her once, years before… Could he? She mentally cursed. _Way to lay low in a foreign village Temari. Great job. _She thought.

It'd been three or so years since her first out-of-village mission had brought her to the Leaf. They simply had to gather information from the Leaf, during one of the "eye of the storm" moments when the Sand and the Leaf weren't at each other's throats. Though, on the last day they were in the Leaf, Temari and Kankurou decided to test the village's inhabitants. They told their sensei it was merely an extension to their mission, but really, it was for their own entertainment (if you could call it that).

Kankurou had sat for hours in a tree that day, holding down laughter as person after person approached his sister, wondering why she wouldn't move. Temari had laughed inwardly along with him. Really, could they be so ignorant? She was holding her arm up in the air, practically saying "help me up." And yet, no one did anything. Until afternoon that is. That was when some guy with earrings and a ponytail decided, "Hey, she needs to move," and pulled her up. He didn't even ask any questions, he just took her spot and ignored her.

Temari sighed. So now here she was in Konoha again for the Chunnin exams. And that boy with the odd hair was still watching her.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Finally, realization hit him, and he wanted to kick himself for wasting so much time and energy thinking about it. The girl was just a foreigner who had taken his napping spot. Nothing more important to think about. After all, he'd only seen her for a few minutes, back when he was an academy student. His eyes narrowed unconsciously. Oh how he'd hated those classes. His sensei just droned on and on about something he honestly didn't care about, and then scolded him for falling asleep. But really, who could blame him?  
Getting his thoughts back on track, he walked in another direction from the group and sighed as he continued his delivery boy mission, all the while wondering why he'd bothered to remember her in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter, in my opinion, sucked. So I'm gonna see if this one turns out any better. =3

This is set… Maybe a bit before Naruto returns in shippuden time.

* * *

That troublesome woman just wasn't going to leave him alone, was she? Even after all this time, she just kept returning to Konoha, and kept annoying him even more every time. And to make matters worse, he was now stuck as her escort.

Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his head where a certain kunoichi had hit him. Once again, he said something that had apparently offended her. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong. He flinched as he stood, holding his head. Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby; I didn't hit you that hard." She said, one hand on her hip and the other resting on her fan, which stood folded beside her. He just muttered a quiet 'troublesome' before he continued walking. "Let's just get to the gate so I can be rid of you." He said.

Temari laughed and walked alongside him, replacing the fan on her back. "You'd think that you'd try delaying reaching the gate, since you have all that paperwork to do for the Chunnin exams once you get back." She said. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "Nah. If I keep stalling, I won't have the forms done by my deadline. Then it's a whole lot to catch up on, plus finish the extra paperwork Lady Tsunade will force me to do for being late. And I know she'll try forcing the work on me since she hates paperwork more than anyone. The way I see it, the longer I spend babysitting you, the higher the chance I have of having to exert extra energy, which could have been avoided."

Temari frowned and punched him in the side of the head. "Babysitting me? I'm the one who's stuck with the crybaby all day." She said. "And you won't get anywhere doing the minimal amount of work." Shikamaru gave a quiet chuckle, pulling his hands from his pockets and instead resting them behind his head. "It's gotten me pretty far already. Graduated the academy, became a chunnin the first time I took the exams." He paused, glancing at Temari. "But I have to deal with you while you're here, so I guess you're right, since I'm stuck with such a lousy mission."

Temari punched his arm, glaring at him. "Very funny." She said sarcastically, and then raised an eyebrow as his arm fell limp at his side. Shikamaru stared at his arm, then reached over with his other hand and massaged where she had punched him. "Troublesome woman…" He grumbled. "I can't move my arm…" After a moment of quiet, Temari started laughing, which only earned a glare from Shikamaru.

"Don't be such a wuss." She said after a minute of laughing. "I'm not. I can't move my arm." Shikamaru answered, annoyed. He shook his arm with his opposite hand to prove his point. Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, what do expect me to do?" She asked, "Kiss it and make it better?" Shikamaru just continued to glare at her and kept walking.

They soon reached the gate, and Temari turned to Shikamaru and gave a grin. "I'll see ya later." She said. His response was a simple nod, then he continued to rub his arm, trying to get the feeling to come back to it. An odd look passed over Temari's face, like she had gotten an idea. She pulled Shikamaru's hand from his arm and pressed her lips to the fabric of his sleeve where she had previously hit him. When she pulled back, her grin returned. "There. All better." She said in a teasing tone. He stared at her, his mouth slightly open, with a perplexed look on his face. It soon disappeared and he shook his head. "You are so-" "Troublesome?" She interrupted. "I know, you've said it maybe a dozen times today."

Shikamaru grumbled and rubbed his arm again. "Well, until next time then." Temari said, giving a wave as she walked out the main gate. "See ya, crybaby." He watched her walk away, then sighed, his annoyed look softening a bit. The feeling slowly came back to his arm. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, then walked towards home. Temari stopped and looked back, a smile still on her face as she watched the lazy nin until he walked out of sight. She then turned back to the road and continued on her way.

* * *

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm pretty sure this is my last chapter… I dunno, if I get any ideas, I'll post 'em. There's a tiny tiny tiny shred of NarutoxIno in this one if you squint with a magnifying glass.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the front door slammed shut. Shikamaru was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his tea as his wife began setting food on the table. "I'm home." The two heard, followed by a thud from the hall, no doubt the sound of a backpack hitting the floor. Temari looked up as their eleven year old walked in with her hands in her pockets. The slender girl had her mother's teal eyes, but her hair was dark and held up in a simple ponytail. She quietly took her seat at the table with a bored expression, matching that of her father.

A few minute later, Temari sat down and the three began eating. "I ran into your sensei at the market the other day, Shikarasu." Temari said after a bit. "She told me you fell asleep during your test again." The girl just shrugged, taking a bite of rice. "It's not my fault. Class is boring." She answered after she swallowed the rice. "I'd rather sleep than take a test." The young Nara girl glanced up at her father, who just chuckled quietly and didn't say anything. Temari glared at him, then turned back to her daughter. "There's no way you'll graduate if you slack off and don't try." She said, a tiny bit of frustration in her voice.

"Dad slacked off plenty, and he graduated just fine." The girl said simply. "And he became a chunnin before anyone in his year." Temari gave an exasperated sigh. "That doesn't mean you'll be the same way. You aren't exactly like him." She protested. Shikamaru spoke up. "That's right. You have your mother's attitude." He said. Shikarasu chuckled as Temari raised her fist. Shikamaru just smirked, putting his hands up. Temari shot him a warning look before going back to eating.

"So how was your day?" Temari said after a few minutes of silence. "Eh, same as usual." Shikarasu answered. "Some stupid kid keeps sitting in my spot though. Doesn't even blink when I tell him to move. I usually gotta drag him off the chair." Shikamaru paused with a bite of rice halfway to his mouth, exchanging glances with his wife, who just gave a quiet laugh. "What?" Their daughter questioned. They both just kept eating with amused looks. "Who's the kid?" Shikamaru asked. His daughter shrugged. "I think his name's Inori." Temari tilted her head. "Inori Namikaze?" She asked. Shikarasu nodded. "Yeah, that's him." The two parents exchanged glances again before giving quiet laughs and going back to eating.

The rest of dinner went on in silence until Shikarasu pushed her bowl away. "I'm going to bed." She said, standing up. She walked around the table and hugged her mother, then gave her father a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. The two watched her leave, then Temari stood and started cleaning off the table.

"She does have your attitude." Shikamaru commented, giving a yawn. "And she has your laziness." Temari retorted, setting the dishes in the sink and beginning to wash them. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Doesn't seem to bother you." He said. Temari paused, raising her hand and letting it rest on his cheek. She turned her head and smiled at him, then continued washing the dishes. Shikamaru didn't let go and instead hugged her closer to him. She gave a chuckle. "I love you, but no matter what you do, you are still washing your own laundry." She felt him slump a tiny bit, which just made her laugh more.

* * *

Review please? =3


End file.
